pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yarida
Yarida Yarida (ヤリ一グ) is a Yaripon Hero and one of the three main heroes, the others are Taterazay and Yumiyacha. You choose one of them at the beginning of Patapon 3. He unlocks Kibadda at Lvl.2, and unlocks Piokron at lvl 3. Yarida has a blue mask, wields a spear and plays as a mid-range patapon with decent damage. Superhero Mode "Fear Spear" To activate Yarida's hero mode you have to make a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon). While in hero mode. He will launch one spear at a time (leveling up will allow you to throw more spears) that make a small explosion, dealing damage to anything in the spears range. (similar to Patapon 2 Yaripon's hero mode, The Iron Fist, but it has a smaller blast radius than before). Class Skills Two Spears﻿ Allows Yarida to throw two spears at once during fever. Can be improved by using the skill. Unlocked at level 2. Three Spears Allows Yarida to throw three spears at once. Upgrade of two spears. Unlocked at when you have fully improved two spears and get Yarida to level 5. Can be improved by using the skill. High Jump (Note: This is not the official name). This skill allows Yarida to jump high into the air and throw his spears downward at the enemy whilst in fever mode or using a charged attack or defence. It cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piokron's High Jump class skill is completely upgraded Yarida gains access to it. Lightning Bolt (Note: This is not the official name). All weapons thrown in a charged attack or defence have an added effect! When they hit an enemy, a lightning bolt drops from the sky to further damage and stagger the foe. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Piokron's Lightning Bolt class skill is fully upgraded, Yarida gains access to it. Set Skills Yarida can equip four set skills. Spear Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 20% boost to attack power when equipped with a spear or pike. Unlocked at level 2. Spear Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike. Unlocked at level 5. Spear Attack 3 This skill gives the user a X% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike. Spear Attack 4 This skill gives the user a X% boost to attack power when equiped with a spear or pike. Fearless Spear Coming soon Story (demo) He is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the almighty for help, he joins you and you march back towards your petrified patapon comrades where Hoshipon will revive three patapon great warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post indicates you finished the level. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Superhero Statistics . See Also *Prologue *Patapon 3 Missions *Superhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Units Category:New units Category:Superhero Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Patapon units Category:Yaripon Category:Yarida-Based